


Super Friends

by sharperobjects



Series: Super Friends [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharperobjects/pseuds/sharperobjects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Barbara went to MIT. Not together (there's a bit of an age gap - don't mention it to Tony though), but they met at an alumni dinner. And then it took them approximately 2 minutes of conversation to become Best Friends™. Everyone who didn't stop them from meeting each other regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this with me for a long time, but I just never got around to editing and posting it! There's 4 parts in this fic, and there are some more parts too but I don't know if/when I'll get around to writing them. It'll depend on the reception this fic gets and if people seem to like this then I'll get on writing more in this Super Friends verse! Hope you enjoy!

Barbara stifles a yawn as Bruce continues debriefing them.

Seriously, he needs to stop with the post patrol debriefings. No one really listens and then once they all go home they get on a conference call and Team We Were Actually Listening (usually Tim and Babs, and occasionally Cass) just repeat everything in way less words.

One of these days she's going to tell Bruce that just to see the look on his face.

Her train of thought gets interrupted when her phone goes off, buzzing in her pocket. Bruce stops and shoots her a glare because apparently there's a put-your-phones-on-silent rule during debriefings.

She's about to hang up when she reads the caller ID.

"Uh. Bruce? It's Tony."

The energy in the room just explodes, suddenly.

"Ask him about my gloves, he said he'd remodel them!" Dick yells, just as Jason calls out "Remind him to send me Jarvis's old cinnamon roll recipe!" and - "Tony promised me he'd let Cass and me meet Cap!" Steph says. Damian punches her in the arm and she adds "Ugh fine, Damian too!"

Bruce glowers. "Hang up. You can talk when you're not busy." It's a testament to how much his debriefings suck that the energy in the cave just plummets.

Barbara rolls her eyes at him but relents.

Five minutes later, the Batcomputer screens go dark. Barbara grins.

Tony Stark's face appears.

"Uh, hello? You didn't pick up. Why didn't you pick up. I just watched Pacific Rim and we need to talk about it pronto. Oh, hey Brucie!"

Bruce growls.

* * *

It's Thursday. So, you know - zombie apocalypse. It's bad enough that it's required a threeway team up between the Batfamily, Team Arrow, and the Supers.

Technically it's not zombies, because they aren't undead humans, just really ugly, really lethargic, I'll-eat-everything-in-my-way soldiers that some idiot doctor decided to breed? Barbara doesn't get why doctors in Gotham feel the need to breed new creatures. Statistically, creating a new species of anything has a 0.01% chance of working out well for anyone. The 0.01% stems from Kon, by the way. Tim is very clear on that. And the fact that Damian is not a part of the 0.01%.

There's scratching noises from over Barbara's shoulders and she flips around, grabbing the zombie's jaws and preventing it from shutting around her head. It's eyes are wide with rage and it snarls, saliva dripping down onto her gloves. Eugh.

"Does anyone have any update on something that keeps these things down?!" Nightwing says over the comms.

"Heat vision's working, Nightwing." Superman replies.

"Wow, thank you Superman, that's so helpful, it's not like we all don't have heat vision or anything." Green Arrow deadpans.

"Tell Alfred to send the flamethrowers via the Jet?" Red Robin asks, and Batman grunts.

"You guys have flamethrowers?!" Mia asks, gleeful. "I want a flamethrower!"

There's a loud chorus of "No!"

The stupid zombie trying to eat Barbara pulls back after she kicks it, but tries to pounce on her again. She backflips away, and lands near Roy Harper.

"Behind me!"

"Got it." Red Arrow sends an arrow at the zombie, that explodes on impact. The zombie burns before falling to the ground, but something about the way it burns gets at Babs.

Another zombie comes out of nowhere. Roy and Barbara split, Babs tripping its feet with a bola.

She touches the second button over her ear on the cowl. Her comms turn to another frequency.

"Hello, Ms Gordon." Jarvis says in her ear.

"Need a suit. Now!" Babs ducks as a zombie flies over her and lands roughly, speeding past it.

"The Mark 5 is out, currently speeding towards your destination at Mach 1. It will be there in approximately 2 minutes."

"Thank you Jar -"

Her comm crackles.

"Did you know I explicitly told Jarvis that no one gets any of my armours unless I say so?" Tony's voice cuts in, exasperated.

"He likes me more than you, Tony." Barbara replies, prying a zombie off Spoiler's back.

"Ms Gordon doesn't continually put herself in dangerous situations or act recklessly, so that is accurate."

"You traitor." Barbara chortles. "Zombies, huh?" Tony asks, and Barbara isn't shocked he can see whatever her cowl cam is seeing. He's gotten very handy at hacking into the Bat network.

"Not exactly, but more or less, yeap."

"What do you need my suit for? Also, 5 o'clock!"

Barbara swirls around and throws a concussion batarang at the zombie. It goes down, but she knows it'll get back up.

"They can't take light. Heat vision and fire is taking them down, but they're not burning from the heat, it's from the light."

"Then they'll hate my repulsors."

"That's the plan. Jarvis, where's Mark 5?"

"30 seconds out."

"Alright, Gotham's been evacuated so I don't need to worry about people. Fry all visual recording devices nearby, would you?"

"Doneso." Tony replies. Barbara tries not to grin in excitement but it's hard.

She undoes her jacket and drops it behind her, removing her cowl and cape as well.

"Woah, okay, BG I had no idea you felt this way towards me but maybe not now?" Red Hood comments and Barbara glares at him. Tony laughs in her ear.

"It's here, Ms Gordon."

Barbara spots it, a glint of something metal in the sky, racing towards her and getting bigger by the second.

"You called Iron Man?!" Batman growls.

"Nope!" Barbara is full on beaming now. Hands down, best moment in her life ever. She's shaking in her boots.

The Mark 5 is silver and grey, but otherwise look like the one Tony had when he went up against Loki with the Avengers. (Barbara knows because "This is a shot of me holding up one of the turbines in the SHIELD Helicarrier - I was a badass by the way - and this is me and Cap - that's right, Captain freaking America fighting together - )

It stops right behind her, opening up in a series of soft air hisses and electric whoozing, before enveloping her.

The HUD flicks on, and she can see Tony's face in the corner.

"It's not as easy as I make it look so I'm gonna remote control the repulsors. I'll point em, just shoot, okay?" Tony advises.

"Roger that." Barbara says.

And she's off.

"I wish Tony Stark was my fucking best friend." Red Hood grumbles as Iron Man (Woman? Bat?) kicks the hell out of the zombies asses overhead.

* * *

"H'lo?"

"Hey, lez talk."

"Barb?"

"Mmm."

" s'3 am."

"Mmm."

"I haven't slept for 35 hours."

"I haven't slept since...4 nights ago. Stopped for food, but haven't slept. I'm tryna, um, code this new crime prediction software? Yeah...you?"

"Figurin out how to put intelligent disobedience in my armour."

"Ah...s'hard."

"Yeah..."

"Bruce and Dick and Alfred made me go t'sleep."

"Pep, Rhodes, Jarvis."

"Ha. How long has it been since we last talked?"

"Uh, it was before I had that space mission thing right?"

"Yeah, yeah that was like, a week ago right?"

"No 2 weeks I think."

"It was actually a month ago, sir, and you and Ms Gordon should be sleeping at this moment."

"Jarvis, whaddup!"

"I am fine, Ms Gordon, thank you for enquiring. You should go back to sleep now."

"But I wanna talk to Tonyyyy - "

"Aww Babs - "

"I can put in a dinner appointment for both of you when you wake up -"

"What the - Jarvis did you tattle on me to Bruce? He's here now - no I'm not giving you my phone go away -"

"Barbara, you need to sleep -"

"Sleep is for the weak fuck off Batman - "

"Aw fuck Pep is callin me Jarvis did you - "

"Dial Mr Wayne and Ms Potts? Why yes, I did."

"And to think I once loved you -"

"Tony, this is Bruce. Hang up. Go to sleep for fuck's sake."

"Did Batman just swear -"

"Go. To. Sleep."

"Can't believe I'm taking orders from a man who dresses as a Bat. You were way more adorable and cute when we were in boarding school."

"Thanks."

"Shut up. Is Babs sleepin'?"

"She fell asleep right after she told me to, and I quote, 'come and fucking fight me'."

"..."

"Tony?"

"It appears Mr Stark has fallen asleep, Mr Wayne."

"It's like dealing with overgrown children, I swear."

"I agree, sir."

"Thank you for dialling me, Jarvis, have a good night."

"You too Mr Wayne."

* * *

 

Steve Rogers doesn't get a lot of off days. Sure, he doesn't have to attend press conferences and museum openings and all anymore, but nowadays the gravity of being a superhero, an Avenger, was draining almost all of his days.

So, when he gets free time, he values it.

Which is why he hates himself so much for poking his nose into Tony's lab. There's never been a day he didn't go into Tony's lab where he didn't walk out an inch away from getting an aneurysm. And it doesn't matter if Tony isn't awake, because if he's passes out then Steve has to wake him and feed him and move him into his room to sleep on a bed like a normal person. Steve knows he should've just walked away, right past the lab, but he heard a woman's laughter and no way it was Nat laughing because Nat doesn't laugh out that loud and if she did, you better run.

He pushes the glass door open. Tony's watching over a pristine white table, as a redhead woman leans over a circuit board, some wires and a few other components. Usually Steve doesn't know the half of what Tony is cooking up in his lab, but he recognises these parts.

Dammit Tony.

"Tell me that's not the same thing you set loose in SHIELD last week," Steve asks, but he knows the answer deep down, in his core where lie some things he just knows are true: The sky is blue, water is wet, and Tony Stark is a _fucking_ idiot.

Tony looks up, exasperated. "It has a name, Steve, don't hurt its feelings. This is Paparazzi, a stealth cam. Just roll a couple of these anywhere and they can transmit video, images, audio, et cetera. Basically it's really cool and of course I'm passing on my knowledge to the next generation, we don't want them to become useless and boring."

"Shut up Tony we're kickass and cool and you're just pissed because kids don't like Metallica." The redhead responds, as she turns around and extends a hand to Steve, who shakes it.

"Barbara Gordon. Tony and I met at an MIT alum's dinner." Barbara says.

"Steve Rogers. Tony and I met...saving the world."

"He means when I was saving the world and everyone else was watching." Tony quips.

"I'll be sure to tell Romanoff that."

Tony looks him in the eye and shakes his head.

"Not a lot of people who can make Tony speechless. Join the club." Barbara says.

"Yeah, no - last time I checked you never made me go speechless."

"I made Batman go speechless, so that makes me an honourary member."

Batman?

Barbara seems to read the look on his face. "I'm also Batgirl, by the way."

Oh. Of course Tony is friends with Batgirl, because why not, right?

"Anyway - I think I got it. What's next?" Barbara asks, pointing to the small circuit board in front of her. Tony leans close and inspects it.

"Alright, now you have to attach the router pieces." Barbara nods and starts tinkering with the board.

Steve frowns. "Fury made you swear never to build these things again."

"No, a) Fury made me swear he'd never see me building one of these things again and b) technically I'm not building it, just teaching someone else." Tony grins, clearly pleased with himself.

Steve just wishes he gets an aneurysm.

"Got it!" Barbara announces, and assembles the other pieces together, finishing the entire...thing?

"Great. Now where do you want to take it for a run?" Tony asks, a wide grin on his face.

"SHIELD HQ. 50 bucks says I will move this thing around unnoticed longer than you did."

Steve wants to _die_.


End file.
